HEAT
by Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey
Summary: Embry and Paul meet two special wolves in the woods and can't help themselves. Not even knowing their names, just that they're wolves and in heat, they have some fun. Paul and Embry aren't the only ones affected by the girls' heat cycle. The rest of the pack can't seem to keep their paws of the girls, either. Major smut and lemons! Written with ForeveranAlways143.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight! Only Lueci and Layla... :)

**Chapter 1 **

The pack was having a meeting, but the air had a different smell tonight. The smell drove the pack nuts, but they had to stay still and pay attention. He tried not to show it... but the smell drove Sam nuts, too. At the end of the meeting, over half of the pack ran into the woods and phased back to human. The smell in the air had created... quite a problem among the pack. Paul and Embry had ended up in the same place, but they paid no attention to one another... even though they were right next to each other, against a tree. They stroked themselves, but it wasn't long until they saw two wolves approaching. These wolves weren't pack though... one was a tan/cream color with a long silver stripe down the middle of its back and the other was a white-ish/ash grey wolf with a little black peppered into its fur, on its back. As the wolves approached, the smell that got them aroused became stronger.

"Paul..." Embry got his attention.

Paul nodded, "I see them..."

**Oh, God, Lueci... they're so HOT!** The ash grey one told the cream one, in pack mind.

**I'll second that...** She licked her chops. **I love a man with muscles... **

**The skinny one is pretty sexy... I don't like big muscles very much. You can have that one... I want the skinny one. **

**Time to change back, Anette... **

**Wait... don't you think we'll scare them?**

**I saw them change... they're wolves, too. **

**Let's go, then... **

The girls phased back to human, and Embry and Paul's eyes widened. There were two girls before them, and their jaws went slack. Embry blushed when he realized that he had been masturbating... in front of a girl. Paul's ego inflated when he realized that these sexy goddesses were watching him masturbate the whole time... Lueci was a tall ebony woman with a size 'D' chest, a tattoo of a bird with its wings spread open, on her lower back, and tight curls to her chin.

Anette was an inch shorter than Lueci, white, size 'C' chest, had a tattoo of the words 'No Regrets' on the inside of her right wrist and stars with swirls on the left side of her hip, and had long, dark Native American, hair that was straight and went to her waist. Lueci smirked back at Paul and strutted over to him, grabbing his chin and pulling him into a heated kiss. Anette gave a sweet smile to Embry and walked up to him, running her right hand through her long hair. When she got up to him, she kissed him slowly and reached her hand down to stroke him. Embry gasped and gripped the tree behind him as he pushed his cock into her hand even more, still kissing her.

Paul had jumped right into kissing Lueci and picked her up, turning around to press her against the tree. Paul's cock was pressed against her entrance and he could feel how wet Lueci was, already. Lueci moved her hips, so her core was grinding against his dick. Paul started kissing down Lueci's neck and squeezed the dark flesh of her chest. Lueci moaned as she squeezed his biceps and Paul leaned his head down to run his tongue around her dark nipples. Lueci gasped and Paul moved even further down her body, running his tongue down to her dripping pussy. Lueci put her feet on the ground, spread her legs, and fisted Paul's hair as he started to eat her out.

Meanwhile, Anette and Embry were in a deep kiss full of tongue and Anette was stroking Embry's length as he rubbed her clit with his first two fingers. Anette, suddenly, stopped stroking Embry and gripped the tree behind his head, biting her bottom lip as she felt the coil in her navel tighten up. She started grinding her hips against his hand and moaned uncontrollably as she was thrown into a body shaking orgasm. Embry was relentless in rubbing her clit, until her shaking had subsided. Anette sighed in contentment, and opened her eyes to look into Embry's. They both froze as they saw their whole life flash in front of their eyes. They saw Anette smiling as she and Embry danced at what looked like prom, them kissing in the rain, Embry chasing after a little girl with long black hair and Anette sitting on a porch, rubbing her pregnant belly.

When the flash was over, Embry crashed his lips to hers and Anette moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues tangled and Embry picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, and he laid her on the soft grass. He laid Anette on her back, slowly, and she spread her legs as Embry settled in between them. He kissed down her neck, and dipped his head to run his tongue around one of her nipples. Anette gasped and grabbed his shoulders, rolling them over so she was on top. Anette purred in her chest, and Embry could hear it... her wolf was purring at the fact that it has it's mate, now. Anette clawed at Embry's chest as she kissed him and looked up into his eyes... she lowered herself onto his shaft and Embry hissed in pleasure at how tight she was.

"Oh, fuck..." Embry groaned.

Anette moaned and started to move up and down on him, her chest pressed against his. Embry gripped her hip with one hand and twisted his other hand into her hair as he kissed her. Lueci had been turned around, and she was now gripping the tree trunk as Paul sunk into her tight heat. Lueci moaned, loudly, as Paul started to fuck her against the tree and he reached around to rub her clit as he squeezed her breast in his hand. All that was heard was the sounds of skin slapping against skin, the girls moaning, and the boys groaning and hissing in pleasure. All that they could smell was their arousals, and the natural smell of each other. Anette smelled of Freesia and blackberries, Lueci smelled of Lilies and peaches, Embry smelled of baked apples and Axe, and Paul smelled of fresh rain and trees... the scent of their arousal was just an additive.

Paul pulled out of Lueci and turned her around to lay her on the ground, a couple feet away from Embry and Anette. When her back was against the lush grass, he looked into her brown/black eyes for the first time... They saw them kissing in the ocean, them lying on a blanket under the stars, Paul kissing Lueci's cheek as they sat somewhere public, and Lueci in a hospital gown, holding a baby in her arms, and Paul smiling down at the baby. Paul knew what it had meant, but Lueci didn't fully understand... Lueci and Anette had heard of something where their inner wolf finds their mate, but it was never explained to them, in depth.

Paul continued to kiss Lueci as he sunk into her heat, once more. Embry had rolled over so Anette was underneath him and he continued to move in and out of her as she grasped his shoulders and moaned loudly. Paul had Lueci the same way, except Lueci had her ankles locked around Paul's waist as he fucked her. Embry brought Anette to another body shaking orgasm, and Paul brought Lueci to another electrifying orgasm. The boys had cum inside of them and everything was still as they tried to catch their breaths. Embry looked down at Anette and kissed her once more...

He pulled his face away and asked, "What is your name?"

Anette smiled, and Embry's heart melted at her sweet smile, "Anette... Anette Banes..."

He smiled back at her, "I'm Embry Call..."

She smiled and they kissed again...

Lueci and Paul were lying next to each other and Paul smiled as he tried to catch his breath, "That was wild..."

Lueci laughed a little, "Yeah, it was..."

Paul held his hand to her, "Paul Lahote, at your service ma'am."

Lueci laughed and shook his hand, "Lueci Harris..."

"Party's over..." They heard a voice say.

Embry gasped and pulled out of Anette, standing up, "Sam..."

Paul got up, "Uh-oh..."

"Emily's, now..." glared Sam, then looked at the girls, "You, too..."

Lueci smirked, "Yes, sir..."

Anette and Lueci felt themselves get wet at how demanding, and hot, this Alpha was. Paul and Embry got jealous at how they had reacted to their Alpha... shouldn't they only feel like that to them? Sam felt a little riled at how these two nude she-wolves were looking at him. He shook it off and phased back, the boys followed, and the girls changed after them. Not a word was exchanged in either pack mind, and everything was silent until they had reached Emily's.

**Author's Note:**Hope you like this! Review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The girls were more than happy to stay nude, but Sam had gotten them a shirt at least. The shirts went mid thigh on the girls, Lueci in a nude color one and Anette in a white one. The girls sat on one couch and Embry and Paul sat on the other one, right across from the girls, and Sam sat in a chair that was in between the couches but at the ends. He looked back and forth between the girls and the boys, none of them meeting each other's eyes. The boys knew that they were in trouble, but had no idea what Sam was going to do to the girls. Hopefully, nothing because Embry and Paul had imprinted on them...

"Does someone care to explain why we decided to have a fuck-session in the middle of the woods?" asked Sam as he looked in between the boys and girls, "No takers?"

"It was spur of the moment, Sam," whispered Embry, not looking up from the floor.

Anette looked up at Embry, his eyes still to the floor, and felt herself long to sit in his lap and kiss away his troubles.

Sam shook his head, "That doesn't mean you just have sex in the middle of the forest, Embry!" Embry shrunk into the couch more and Anette felt her heart constricting at his actions, "What compelled you two to have sex with them in the middle of the woods?"

Paul decided to speak up, "They smelled so fucking good, Sam! Their scents are what the whole pack was smelling, what made everyone so damn horny!"

Sam looked at the girls, "What _is_ up with your scents?"

Lueci gave him a look that said 'are you stupid' and snapped at him, "Do you not have any females in your pack? You're an _Alpha_! We're in fucking heat!"

Paul smirked at how his imprint had just shown his Alpha up. Embry had looked up and saw that Anette was looking at him. Embry blushed and had smelled that her arousal was getting stronger, it was the same for Lueci. Paul was getting turned on at the sight of Lueci going off on Sam, and Embry was just getting hot with the look that Anette was giving him and her scent. Things had calmed down between Lueci and Sam, but Anette was still teasing Embry.

Anette bunched up the edge of her shirt a little bit and Embry looked down just enough to see her flash him her pussy, then quickly lower it, smiling with her bottom lip in between her teeth. Embry looked over at Sam... seeing as how he was in another argument with Lueci, he looked back at Anette and lifted his right leg to hide his hand on his shorts. He rubbed his cock through his shorts and Anette smiled with her bottom lip in between her teeth as she showed Embry her pussy again. Paul just smirked as he saw what Embry and Anette were doing, but liked the view of Anette's pussy that he got. The argument had died down between Sam and Lueci, and Embry and Anette stopped what they were doing.

"I understand that you two are wolves, but where did you come from?" asked Sam.

At this, Anette stopped messing with Embry and lowered her head to the ground, her eyes starting to water.

Lueci put her arm around Anette's shoulders and tried to calm her down as she spoke, "We came from Canada..."

"Where's your pack?"

"They were killed..."

"Cold creatures with red eyes..." Anette whispered.

Lueci rubbed Anette's arm, "They murdered over half of our pack, friends, and family... our Alpha told us to run and never look back."

Anette nodded, "And we did just that..."

"We've been on the run for a few months..."

Anette looked up at Sam, "We have no home, no pack... we came across yours by mistake."

Lueci looked at Sam, "We didn't mean to cause any trouble... we just can't control ourselves when we're in heat."

"Sam," started Embry, Sam looked at him, "we imprinted on them..."

Sam nodded and Lueci knitted her eyebrows together, "What does he mean by that? Is that what you call your mate selection?"

"Yeah," Sam looked at her, "imprinting is where our inner wolf selects our mate for us. Is that not what your pack called it?"

Lueci shook her head, "I don't think so... we were never really told about how our wolves select our mates for us. That was never really a priority or anything to worry about because everyone knew that it would happen, and probably just happen to the point where we just ended up being with someone in our own pack."

Sam nodded his head, then spoke, "So... you need a pack?"

Lueci smirked at him and bit her bottom lip as she looked at Sam, "Are there a couple openings?" She got up and so did Anette, "Or is there a little initiation that we need to go through?"

Anette and Lueci went over towards Sam, and Embry and Paul watched as the girls ran their fingers across his chest. Sam's breathing became uneven as Lueci kneeled down in front of him and Anette went behind him, running her hands down Sam's torso. Lueci undid Sam's shorts and took them off of him to see that he was hard, already. Lueci put her mouth on him and Anette moved her head to right next to his, then turned his face so she could kiss him. Sam may have had Emily, but right now she wasn't home and he had two sexy she-wolves touching him, kissing him, and sucking him off.

Anette moved around to the front of Sam, and knelt down next to Lueci. Embry and Paul came to stand on either side of Sam, watching as both girls ran their tongues up Sam's long cock, their tongues touching each other's. Embry and Paul rubbed their erections through their shorts at the sight of the girls, then the girls pulled away from Sam's cock and stood up.

Anette bit her bottom lip and gripped the edge of her shirt, "You boys wanna see how we've dealt with our heat cycle these past few months?"

Without even waiting for an answer, Anette turned to Lueci and they pressed close together, chests pressing against one another's through their shirts. They kissed, slowly, and all three boys watched as the girls went full on tonguing and their jaws dropped. Anette moved her hand up to cup Lueci's breast through her shirt and run her thumb over her nipple as Lueci moved her hand down to Anette's pussy. Anette lifted up her shirt with her free hand and the boys watched as Lueci stuck her fingers in between Anette's folds and started pressing against her clit. Anette moaned into Lueci's mouth and Lueci did the same, then they stopped kissing and looked over at the boys with dark eyes.

Paul had his shorts off and was stroking his cock at the sight of the girls' endeavors, Embry had done the same, and Sam was just jacking off as the girls touched and kissed each other. Anette flipped her long hair over her shoulder, moved closer to Sam, and crawled into his lap. Anette purred in her chest as she kissed Sam full of tongue, and he gripped her hair with one hand as his other angled his cock at her entrance. Once he was inside of her, Anette sat up straight and Sam groaned at how tight she was. Anette gripped the edge of her shirt, lifted it over her head, and threw it to the floor as she started to ride Sam.

Lueci had moved over to occupy the space next to Sam's head and took her shirt off as well. She leaned forward to kiss Sam full of tongue as he reached up to squeeze her breast, and Paul came up behind Lueci. He stuck his cock inside of Lueci moaned into Sam's mouth as Paul started to fuck her from behind. Lueci started to move back against Paul as he gripped her hips and groaned at how tight and warm she was. Sam continued to buck up into Anette as Embry started to touch her. Embry leaned in to kiss her and she immediately started to stroke his cock. She started to kiss his neck and Embry let out at groan as Anette nibbled at his neck, then moved back up to kiss his lips. Embry only kissed her once, then kissed down her neck, down to her chest. Anette gripped Embry's hair as he tongued and bit her nipples, softly, and moved his fingers down to rub her clit. He was intending on giving her another body shaking orgasm, and so far he was doing a great job... with the help of Sam.

Lueci had moved up a bit, and now Sam was licking, nipping and tonguing her dark nipples. Lueci gripped the chair on either side of Sam's head as Paul fucked her hard, touching her clit at the same time. Anette started slamming down onto Sam's cock and gripped Embry's hair harder as her movements became erratic. Anette moaned really loud and Embry started to rub her clit harder... he wanted to make this orgasm a good one for her. Embry bit down on her nipple and it sent her over the edge... Anette came, but Sam still hadn't.

Anette pulled Embry off of her breast and kissed him before telling him to get behind her. Embry obeyed, and she got off of Sam's dick. Lueci pushed away from Paul, and all of the men were confused at what was happening. Lueci pulled Sam out of the chair and pushed him onto the floor, getting on top of him. The Alpha was her's, now... Lueci got on Sam's cock and started moving her hips against his. Sam groaned at Lueci's heat and Anette crawled over to him, sitting on his face. Sam gripped Anette's hips and started to eat her out as she started to kiss Lueci, again.

Paul and Embry came over and stood on either side of the girls, stroking their cocks at the hot sight of them kissing and fucking their Alpha. The girls stopped kissing and touching one another to look at the boys and how hot it was to watch them stroke their cocks in front of them. Anette grabbed Embry by his hips and brought his cock closer to her mouth. When he was close enough, she licked up the underside of his cock, against the vein, and Embry accidentally bucked into her mouth. Anette just continued to blow him and was amazed at how Embry's hands ran down her face and through her hair softly, not gripping her hair and forcing her head to move on him, like the wolves from their old pack did to her. Lueci found that Paul liked it rough and loved to be deep throated, but he wasn't like the males from their old pack. Lueci had guys take their dick out of her mouth and slap it against her face and force her to take the whole thing in her mouth and make her gag. Paul wasn't like that, sure he gripped her hair tightly and moved his arms with the rhythm of her head on him, but he didn't make her do anything.

It wasn't long until Sam had made Lueci cum and came inside of her. Paul had cum in Lueci's mouth and she had gladly swallowed all of it, but Embry and Anette weren't even done yet. Embry lifted her off of Sam, off of his cock, and pulled her into a kiss as he walked her over to the couch she had been sitting on, earlier.

"This is what I was imagining, earlier," Embry told her.

Anette knew what Embry meant and smiled as he sat down on the couch. Sam, Paul, and Lueci all watched as Embry and Anette smiled at each other and she got on his lap. Anette tucked her bangs behind her left ear and smiled as she settled onto Embry's cock. He smiled and sat up to kiss her as she started to move against him, making him groan into her mouth. They both moaned into each other's mouth as they moved together, and it wasn't long until Embry was cumming. Embry detached from Anette's lips and groaned as he gripped her hips and came inside of her. Once he had released, Anette leaned forward and kissed his lips, then ran her fingers through Embry's long hair as they smiled at one another.

Sam knew that if the girls stayed with him, tonight, that more than just sleeping would transpire. He decided to leave that to the wolves that had really imprinted on the girls, plus he wouldn't want Emily to come home and see him wrapped up in the sheets with two girls.

Sam stood up and spoke, "You two have yourselves a pack..." The girls grinned and kissed their mates passionately, "Alright... take the girls home with you two."

Paul and Lueci were the first to run out the door and phase, then Embry picked up Anette and ran through the woods to his house. As soon as Paul and Lueci had gotten to Paul's house, they went through the door in a lip lock and Paul chased her to his room for another round. When Embry had gotten to his house with Anette, he was still carrying her and ran into his house, up to his room, and laid her right on the bed, ready to go again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked it! More to come! Review? :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Anette woke up all toasty warm in Embry's arms, his naked body pressed against her back and his arms wrapped around her waist. Today was one of the rare days where the sun was out of the clouds and it was shining through the window onto their arms and Anette's face. Anette sighed and nuzzled the pillow more, waking Embry up.

Embry kissed her shoulder and Anette turned her head, smiling at him, "Good morning..."

Embry put his chin on her shoulder, "Good morning, beautiful..."

Anette blushed and Embry's arms tightened around her waist, "I'm not beautiful..."

Embry opened his eyes and looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Yes, you are, Anette. You're gorgeous..." he ran his hands down her stomach, "the most beautiful she-wolf I've ever seen."

Anette pulled away from him and sat up, holding the sheet up to her chest as she looked down at him, "You sound like you're already in love with me... you don't even know me."

Embry sat up next to her, the sheet still covering him from his hips down, "Then tell me what you think I should know... Nothing could push me away from you. You're my mate..."

"Well... I don't know what to tell you..."

Embry leaned towards her and kissed her shoulder, still looking up at her with his eyes, "Start with your middle name... Mine is," he made a face, "Richard..." Anette started smirking and snickering, covering her hand with her mouth. "What's so funny?"

She snickered, then composed herself enough to say, "Your middle name is Dick..."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know..." He looked at her, "What's your middle name?

"Sarah..."

He smiled at her, "Got any talents or hobbies?"

She grinned, "Having sex..." Embry blushed and she laughed, "I'm kidding... I like to sing. I was in a band with some people in my old pack..."

Anette lowered her head and Embry put his arms around her, "Hey..." He kissed her temple, and she leaned her head against his as she sniffled, "It's okay... I've got you, now. They'll never hurt you again..."

She looked up at him, "Promise?"

He nodded as he met her eyes, "I promise..."

When she blinked, a tear fell and she closed her eyes as she leaned forward to kiss him. Embry brought his right hand up and twisted it into her hair, softly, as he kissed her back. When they pulled away, Anette took the sheet off and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, and resting her head on his shoulder. Embry wrapped his arms around his imprint, rubbing her back as he rest his head against hers.

Anette's crying had ceased and she nuzzled Embry's neck, making him shudder at the feeling of her breath against his neck. She moved closer to his neck and kissed it, softly... Embry could feel himself get hard at the feeling of her lips against his skin, her body pressed against him, and her pussy so achingly close to his cock. The smell of her arousal only got stronger and it made Embry think of their little teasing game in Sam's living room. As Anette continued to kiss Embry's neck, Embry moved one hand from her back and put it in between her legs.

Anette moaned against Embry's neck as he found her clit and she ground out, "That's no fair... you know that's my weak spot."

Embry shook his head, "No, I don't... I just know that you have the best orgasms this way." He could feel her blush against his neck, "And when I eat you out..."

Embry intertwined his fingers into Anette's long hair and started kissing her neck, making her moan, "Embry..."

Embry laid her on the bed and got on top of her, kissing a trail down her chest, down her stomach, and stopped at her bikini zone. He kissed from her right hip to her left, then dipped his head down to kiss her mound. Anette let out sigh/moan as Embry spread her legs further apart and she twisted her fingers into his long hair. Embry spread her lips apart and ran the tip of his tongue around her clit, making Anette grip his hair and groan at the contact. At her actions, Embry brought his arms up underneath Anette's thighs and gripped her hips, bringing her closer to him.

Embry nipped her clit with his teeth and Anette shot up, gasping, "EMBRY!" Embry was relentless on her clit, moaning against it so she could feel the vibrations, "F-fuck... GOD! Embry!"

Embry looked up at her as she leaned back to watch him. Just watching her writhe in pleasure was making him harder than ever, turning him on to no end. How dark with lust her hazel eyes were, how flushed her skin was, how her eyelashes kissed her cheeks when she closed her eyes, her mouth open, and her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to gasp for breath. Embry brought one arm over Anette's hips to keep her against the bed as he moved his other hand down in between her legs. He slipped one finger into her and curled it towards him, rubbing her G-spot. Embry took his other hand and wrapped it around his cock to get himself off at the same time as her.

He could feel Anette's walls tighten around his finger as she moaned, "Embry... please..." He added another finger and she gripped his hair tighter, "Eh-Em-Embry..."

He didn't stop and Anette came hard and fast, moaning uncontrollably. Once her orgasm had subsided, Embry kissed his way back up her body and kissed her softly, but passionately, when he reached her lips. Anette's hands had remained in his hair the whole time and she kissed him back just as passionately. Embry detached his lips from Anette's and rest his forehead against hers, caressing the sides of her face with the backs of his hands. Anette smiled, softly, and sighed at how comforting being with Embry was.

Obviously, all wolves weren't the same... Embry was her exception. He was gentle with her; he caressed her with loving touches, worshiping every inch of her body with soft touches and kisses, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as they lay in the aftermath of their orgasms, as he ran his fingers through her long hair, and when he held her as they drifted to sleep. With the wolves from their old pack, sex was hard and rough, leaving her sore and bruised for the next week. The kisses were hard and rough with just enough force that they bruised her lips; there were no lingering touches or kisses that left a trail of fire on her skin, like Embry's did. There were never any returns of the favor with orgasms, all the wolves took but never gave back. There was always her hand, and Lueci, but she could never get over the fact that the wolves never wanted to return the favor. Embry... he wanted to please her, he wanted to touch her, he made sure that he was gentle with her, and he treated her as she deserved to be treated.

Embry opened his eyes and saw Anette looking at him with tear filled eyes, "Anette... what's wrong?" Embry sat back on his legs and Anette sat up, resting her arms in between her legs as she looked at Embry, "Did I do something wrong?"

Anette shook her head as she gave him a small smile, "No..."

Embry moved closer to her and grabbed her hands, a worried look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... everything is perfect."

He wiped away her tears with his thumb, cupping her left cheek, "Then why are you crying?"

Anette put her hand on top of his on her cheek and leaned into his touch, "Because I'm happy... I've never been treated like this. You're so gentle with me... you touch me differently than my old pack, not even the kisses are the same."

"Is that a good thing?"

Anette smiled and got on her knees, leaning forward to press her lips against his. Anette rest her forehead on his and looked into his dark brown eyes, "Yes... I've never met anyone like you, Embry. You're more than I could've asked or dreamed for..."

"You're the same for me, Anette. I know it's early, but... Anette..."

"Yes?"

Embry blushed as he brushed her hair away from her face and buried his right hand into her hair on the left side of her head, leaning in to whisper against her lips, "I love you..."

Anette's head was swimming, the smell of him and the sound of his voice made her feel drugged but she answered him truthfully none the less, "I love you..."

Embry's lips met Anette's trembling, petal pink, lips and her hands found their way into Embry's hair once more. Embry wiped her tears away with his thumbs, his hands remaining on the sides of her face, and their lips still together. Only one night with Embry, and Anette was already in love with him. It didn't matter, 'cause they had found their soul mates...

They both smiled and Embry kissed her forehead, then spoke, "Go get a shower... I'll make breakfast."

Anette opened her eyes and looked into Embry's dark chocolate brown ones, "I don't have anything to wear afterwards."

"My mom still has some of her stuff that she wanted to get rid of, here. You wanna go and see what fits? You look like her size..."

Anette nodded, "Yeah, I'll have a look."

Embry got off the bed and Anette followed after him, but he had picked her up bridal style before her feet could touch the carpet. Anette giggled and she wrapped her arms around Embry's neck as she blushed. Embry just smiled, triumphantly, and carried her down the hall to his old room. When he got there, Anette jumped out of his arms and Embry smiled, watching her ass as she walked into his old room. It still had the bed in there, and Embry had the most delicious idea. Embry ran up behind Anette, grabbing her waist, and throwing her onto the bed.

She just laughed, "Embry!" Anette turned onto her back and Embry's body was hovering over hers in a split second, and she could feel his hardness pressed against her core, "Embry?"

Embry ran his lips up the side of her neck and whispered in her ear, "I've never had sex in my old bed before..."

"What?" she laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah..."

Her smile faded and her eyes widened, "Embry... w-was I..." she gulped, "your first?" Embry didn't have to answer, Anette could feel his blush against her neck, "Embry..." She grasped him by his hair and brought his head up from her neck, making him look into her hazel eyes, "I'm sor-"

"Don't..." he shook his head, "There's no reason to be sorry, Anette."

"I just feel bad that I was your first, but you weren't mine."

Embry gave her a small smile, "I don't regret anything... I'm glad that my first time was with someone as beautiful as you." Anette blushed, "I'm glad that I waited-"

Anette smiled and put her fingertips against his lips, "Shh..."

She took her fingers off his lips and closed her eyes as she kissed him, softly. Embry kissed her back just as soft, but their kisses became heated quickly. Anette spread her legs so that Embry was flat against her and he angled his cock at her entrance. They both moaned in their kiss as Embry entered her and Embry supported himself on his arms as he started to move inside of her. Anette arched underneath him, gripping the headboard above her, and moaning loudly as Embry made long and hard strokes inside of her. Embry arched himself against her and bit his bottom lip as he felt her walls tighten around his cock.

She felt good, unbelievably good... Embry already knew that he would never get enough of her. Time was irrelevant, but it was also inevitable... They had no idea how long they had been going for, but by the time Embry had come, they were covered in a thick sheen of sweat, their hair was matted to their foreheads, and he had made Anette orgasm four times. They lay next to each other, panting for breath and smiling...

"Are you sure I'm your first?" Smiled Anette.

Embry laughed, "Yeah... you're the first."

"Wow..."

Embry laughed and looked at her, "You're 'wow', Anette..."

Anette looked at him and blushed. Embry moved closer and was about to kiss her when a howl came from outside.

"Shit..." Embry whispered.

Anette opened her eyes, "What's wrong?"

Embry sighed, "I forgot that I had patrol this afternoon..." He opened his eyes, "I have to go..."

"How long will you be?"

"Only a few hours..." He kissed her lips, "Help yourself to anything and make yourself at home."

Embry got off the bed and left the room, running to his other room. By the time Anette had gotten to the window, Embry was going out the back door. Anette watched as Embry, now with basketball shorts on, ran towards the tree line, turning to wave at her. Anette smiled, waved, then blew a kiss at him... Embry just smiled and ran into the woods. Anette smiled to herself and went around the room, looking through everything until she found something to wear. After she did, she walked out of the room and to the bathroom as she sang...

**I'm bulletproof**

**Nothing to lose**

**Fire away, fire away **

**Ricochet **

**You take your aim **

**Fire away, fire away **

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall **

**I am titanium **

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall **

**I am titanium **

**I am titanium **

**I am titanium**

* * *

Author's Note: Song at the end was** Titanium **by** David Guetta Feat. Sia. **Review? :3


End file.
